The Worst Math Problem Ever
by Lexie Daughter of Athena
Summary: To a child of Athena there's no such thing as "the worst math problem" right? Wrong! Another random event in the Athena Cabin.


_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, only having fun with it._

**Lexie: So this was inspired by a math problem I had in math class, and of course because I'm such a PJO/HOO addict I had just finished talking to some friends about the Mark of Athena, so this problem had a much bigger impact than it should have had on me. But because my math class is SOOOOO easy (I complain about that a lot, ask Sean.) what did I do? I decided to write this!**

The Worst Math Problem Ever!

"I really hate math homework sometimes." My brother Sean complained. "Why do they even have to give us homework over the summer!?"

"If I help you with the rest of it will you shut up!?" I shout from my bunk.

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned, while I rolled my eyes.

"How many do you have left?"

"Seven more."

I sighed, he is so lazy sometimes. "Okay let's just get this done with. You know you're lucky to have me as a sister, most would just walk away to go make out with their boyfriend."

"I do have one of those sisters. Her name's Annabeth." He chuckled.

"And so X= 57.8." I sighed, and pushed a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Okay and last but not least question number 50. "The city of Arachna….." I freeze when I read the rest.

"Lex? Are you okay? You didn't finish reading. Are you having another dyslexie attack?" He joked while snatching the paper from my hands. "The city of Arachna has a sp-spider population that has been doubling every year. If there are about 100,000 spiders this year, how many will there be 4 years from now? Oh. Is this some kind of joke!? I swear my math teacher is out to get me!"

"Do we have to solve this problem Sean? They already have a lot of spiders now I don't want to find out how many they are going to get."

"Yes we have to! If I don't get at least a 110% on this mom will have my head! And there aren't any bonus questions so I'm already screwed!"

"Well have fun solving it without me!" I said walking over to my bunk.

"But Lexie please!" Sean begged as Annabeth walked into the cabin.

"Why is it that whenever I walk in here you two are always fighting?" She asked.

"Because it's who we are." I said jumping of my bunk, "But hey Annabeth could you help us with this math problem?"

She shot me a look, "Um, sure I guess, but since when do you need help with math Lexie?"

"Since now. The problem's here," I said patting the desk the sheet was on, "Question number fifty, thanks Annabeth. Come on Sean, Chiron needed us at the big house." They both looked like they wanted to protest, but I grabbed Sean's wrist and pulled them out the cabin before they could.

"What the Hades are you doing!?" He whispered once we were out of the door.

"Avoiding doing math, now hurry we only have about a minute before she finishes deciphering what it says."

"Where are we going?"

"The Hermes Cabin, we need the Stolls to turn on that force field that mom used to keep us in the cabin."

As we neared the Hermes Cabin Sean asked, "How do you know they'll cooperate?"

"Like this." With that said I crept up on Connor Stoll and pinned him to the wall, "Turn the force field thing on now, and maybe we'll spare you tonight during capture the flag." I ordered.

"Well hello to you too." He groaned.

"Now!"

"Okay okay! Hey Travis can you activate the force field on the Athena cabin?"

"Um, sure?" Travis shouted from inside the cabin sounding unsure.

It was at that moment that I heard Annabeth shout "100,000 SPIDERS!" She ran out of the cabin, but not two seconds later was she shot back in.

"Thanks Connor." I said and walked back to our cabin.

"So why exactly did we do that?" Sean asked when we reached our cabin.

"Because I don't feel like solving it." I explained, "Now we're not letting you out until you solve that problem Annabeth!" I shouted into the cabin.

"Oh you two are _so_ dead!" She glared at us from inside.

"Not if you don't solve it." I smirked and walked to the dining pavilion.

"You think she's going to solve it?" Sean asked.

"No, but that's okay."

"It is?"

"Yeah. The answer is 1,600,000."

"But how!?"

"I did it in my head." I said plainly.

"Then why—"

"We haven't pranked her in a while, thought it would be the perfect opportunity to do it."

"We're so dead when Chiron makes us let her out."

"When is there a day that we're not 'so dead'?"

"That's so true." He laughed.

"But you know what I learned from this?" I asked.

"What?"

"To never go to a city named Arachna."

"That's for sure."

**Lexie: So the worst math problem ever! But after we finished checking the rest of that worksheet, my friends and I divided up our class work for the day and we were all done within 5 minutes, we spent the rest of the class talking. What it's Friday! Don't judge me! Well until next time! Stay smart, love math, hate spiders, and review!**


End file.
